


Deep sea living (is anything but cold)

by grimmie_me



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Community: norsekink, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmie_me/pseuds/grimmie_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on norsekink that asked for the following: "Thor is the crown prince of Asgard. Loki is the crown prince of Jotunheim. Supposedly enemies, the two mermen have been meeting in secret for months for sex. Today, they want to try something different. Have sex while Thor is still in merman!form. "</p><p>PWP ensued, ye be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep sea living (is anything but cold)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [untitled art for Soltian's 'The Nortern Sea'](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30821) by lokisergi. 



> Written for a prompt on norsekink asking for Mer!Thor and Mer!Loki changing things up and having sex while Loki is in Human form.  
> Prompt based on [this image ](http://i.imgur.com/UFQ0Y.jpg)by lokisergi which was originally done for Solstian's "The Nortern Sea". I highly recommend both.
> 
> Once again, I don't own these characters.

When you think about it, the Ocean is a really big place.  About 139 million square miles, Loki had once heard.  It shouldn’t have been hard for two tribes of merpeople to exist in it without ever having to encounter one another.

 

But for whatever reason the world liked to mess with stuff and rich fishing grounds and good shipping routes had converged to make sure that the Asgard and Jotunheim tribes lived just close enough to be constantly at each other’s throats.

 

The Asgard tribe, led by the old but feared Odin and his son Thor, were easily recognizable by their fins the color of freshly shed Human blood.  They were easily spotted but well-equipped to endure a fight to get their prey.  The Jotunheim tribe, by contrast, had dark green fins that allowed them to blend in better.  They would be on top of their prey before any fish or shipwrecked sailor knew what hit them. 

 

Rumor had it that the feud between them had started when Odin and Laufey (the leader of the Jotun tribe) had still been quite young.  One or the other (depending on who was telling the tale) would have let a ship run onto the clips that divided their territories and the other would have made off with all the sailors on it and their bounty.

 

To be truthful, Loki didn’t care much for whose fault it was, or who owed who reparations.  Not when he could meet with Thor and do so much more interesting things.

 

They had met when both were chasing a school of seatrout.  The brownish fish would only remain in their waters for a few days before migrating further, but they were a delicacy and well worth a little acrobatic swimming to taste their delicate flesh.

 

Loki knew they would come by the rock he was hiding behind.  He had seen them take this exact route for years and could nearly taste them already, so close were they.  Loki’s tail was tensed, ready to propel him forwards at a moment’s notice.  The first few fish swam past and Loki launched himself forwards out of the covering shade…only to collide rather harshly with another merman.

 

He nearly bounced off the muscles of the other’s torso, slashing his tail angrily and getting ready to give a good rant before he noticed just who he had in front of him.

 

He had only seen Thor, son of Odin, from a distance before now.  Both princes were well-protected by their peoples and were mostly forced to stay behind in the frequent skirmishes between their tribes.  Pity, Loki though now, he could do with staring at Thor for a while.

 

The Aesir merman had near-golden skin, with hair that was just a shade darker and matched the scales of his tail to perfection.  The red of his fins contrasted it perfectly.  His chest was wide and his muscles powerful, yet his overall form was still sleek enough to move through the water without much resistance.

 

Thor seemed to be mustering him in return and though he had to know who Loki was, he gave no indication of wanting to attack him.

 

“Going after the trout as well?” Thor asked.  At Loki’s wary nod, he continued with a grin, “I think we scared them away pretty well.  Not that I mind: you look at least as tasty.”

 

Loki had given a wicked grin in return: if Thor wanted to play, Loki could indulge him.  “Really?  Maybe you should chase me then.  If you can catch me, I’ll make it worth your while.”  And with that he was off, quick and quicksilver, always slipping away just a second before the other caught him.  Their laughter warmed that part of the Ocean, but of course it could not last.  They were both too eager for that.

 

So in the end Loki had allowed himself to be caught and both their wait had been more then worth it when Thor pressed him against a rock and the pushed his member inside him until they both came.

 

They had seen rather a lot of each other after that time.  Their meetings occurred mostly near an island that was just outside of both their tribes’ territories.  They tangled together, tails wrapped around each other while greedy hands and mouths explored every inch of bare skin.  It was the height of Loki’s days and judging by the smile on Thor’s face the same went for him.

 

This time, Loki had been wanting to see Thor even more than otherwise after a very frustrating day spent with his father discussing how best to get back at the Asgard tribe for the ship they had sunk before the Jotun had been able to get to it.

 

He was still grumbling about it when suddenly Thor dropped onto him from above, wrapping his long tail slightly around Loki and kissing his neck, his tongue gliding up and down on the spot he had discovered that was particularly sensitive.

 

“You’re in.. _ahh_ …a good mood.” Loki managed to get out.  He could feel his tail reflexively curling around Thor as well, letting his slightly claw-like nails drag softly over Thor’s back, feeling the other shiver slightly in response.

 

“I have a present,” Thor announced, “but you’ll have to wait until we reach the island before you get it.”  He bit lightly at the skin under his mouth, earning a moan and a trash from the other prince and then laughed before disentangling and swimming off.

 

“Thor, you bastard!” Loki yelled after him, but he was laughing as he went after him.

 

When he reached the rocky outcrops of the island, Thor swam up and into a little cave.  Loki followed him, finding a sort-of circular room with a small beach leading up out of the water.  “This is nice,” Loki commented, “When did you find it?”

 

“Some time ago,”  Thor answered from the middle of the water.  They both bobbed there for a while, admiring the light that came in through small shafts and illuminated the water and the reddish brown rock of their surroundings.

 

“It’s a nice surprise,” Loki said, coming closer and wrapping his arms around Thor’s waist, fingers teasingly rubbing the tender line where skin met scales.  Thor leaned forward and Loki felt his warm breath on his cheeks a moment before his lips were seized in a warm and sloppy kiss.

 

“That wasn’t the surprise.” Thor said, breath slightly heavier when they parted again.  He took something from the pouch that hung around his waist and showed it to Loki, “This is.”

 

Loki frowned, looking at the object in his lover’s hands.  “A piece of rope?”

 

“A magical piece of rope.” Thor corrected him.  “One of the sailors aboard that ship from yesterday had it with him.  He tied up Fandral with it and it made him change into a Human.  I think they wanted to take him with them back to their city.”

 

“It changed him into a landwalker?” Loki asked, now inspecting the rope more carefully, poking at it with a finger.  “Why didn’t you destroy something that dangerous?”

 

Thor flushed, a state Loki found endearing and would have to do his best to embarrass him into more.  “I was thinking,” the Aesir prince said, “that we could have some fun with it first.”  At the expression of wide-eyed shock that Loki could feel painted all over his features, Thor continued hastily, “Only if you want to of course.  I-I just thought it would be thrilling to take you while you were Human and gasping underneath me.”

 

Loki swallowed heavily: he could well picture himself gasping under Thor, probably because he had been in that very position many times.  But to be changed into a mortal?  The thought of being a weak landwalker, trapped underneath Thor’s considerable bulk sent a wicked little thrill down his fins and in that moment he decided.

 

“Do it,” he hissed, reaching up to snake his arms around Thor’s shoulders before he kissed him hungrily.  Thor gave as good as he got and soon they were licking into each other’s mouths, panting and gasping.

 

Thor used his greater strength to grab onto his partner and with a few strokes of his tail beached them both on the sandy shore.  He ground against Loki as he reached up to pull his wrists together and bind the rope around them.

 

Loki’s tail trashed at the feel of Thor pushing against him, his arms stretched out above him. Then Thor tied the final knot and there was no more tail.  Loki gave a sharp gasp as a surge of heat traveled through him and he suddenly found himself with legs instead of scales.  His manhood lay on full display, no longer tucked safely away into the pouch that normally housed it.  Long pale legs had fallen open to accommodate Thor, who held himself over him on powerful arms and was studying him hungrily.

 

“So gorgeous.” The Aesir whispered as he let one of his hands glide over the long lines of Loki’s new body.  Thor’s touch felt a little weird now, but still as good as ever.  He was slightly colder than Loki was, but his touch left heated lines over the skin he touched and Loki mewled and bucked.  His bound wrists jerked and his hips pushed up to search for friction.

 

Thor dove down and laid himself all over Loki’s body, his hips and tail settling firmly between Loki’s spread thighs.  He soon found out that the inside of those thighs were very sensitive as he wrapped them around Thor, his cock rubbing against the wet stomach of his larger lover.

 

Thor growled, taking his lips in a fierce kiss, sucking and biting at them, making them swell with his roughness.  Loki panted in between nips and deep-tongued kisses, sucking on Thor’s tongue whenever he had the chance.  His blood felt like it was rushing too fast in his veins.

 

They touched and kissed and writhed like that for several moments, Loki’s brain gone in a tangle of ‘ _more please!_ ’ and ‘ _Ah, Thor, yes’_.  He dragged his now-blunt nails over Thor’s back, encouraging him.

 

He gasped again when something slightly wet and slippery slid against his stomach and he looked down as Thor levered himself up.  Thor’s cock had emerged from its protective sheath inside his body.  It was big and as red as his fins, hard and coated in the lubricant that let it slide so easily into Loki when they had sex in their normal forms.   Loki moaned as he felt the head of it push against the flesh of his stomach, eager to be buried inside him again.

 

“How does this work on Humans?” Loki asked with a whine.  He didn’t want to stop, he wanted Thor’s cock and he wanted it now, but this damned body was unfamiliar to him.

 

“Wait,” Thor panted, still moving his hips to drive himself against Loki, friction tingling along both their spines.  “Their males have a hole, somewhere back…here.” He touched a space between the cheeks of Loki’s ass, making him hiss and arch his back in supplication.

 

Thor manhandled him into a better position before angling his hips and trusting forward.  His slippery cockhead bumped Loki’s ass a few times as he groaned and searched for the angle that would allow him entrance.  Loki could feel the smears of Thor’s precum over his skin and it made him tilt his hips.

 

Apparently that was all that was needed because Thor’s cock pushed against that tiny furl in his ass and then started to make its way inside.  Loki yelled as he was speared on the hard meat of it, Human body trashing as Thor moved his hips to get in deeper, working Loki open inch by inch.

 

With his wrists still bound he was completely at Thor’s mercy, but he didn’t mind one bit.  He panted and struggled, his inner muscles flexing as they slowly allowed more and more of Thor’s cock inside.  It felt slick and wriggly, like Thor’s dick was a salmon swimming against the stream of Loki’s tight ass.  The vein on the underside that Loki liked to lick and tease now rubbed him in all the right spots and he could barely wait for Thor to be all the way inside and start fucking him.

 

Not that he had to wait long.  Thor’s tail gave a huge thump as he tried to gain more leverage and then the scales of his tail were pushing firmly against Loki’s ass and it felt insanely good.

 

Thor panted and looked down on them for a moment, seeing where his red cock disappeared into Loki’s stretched pink asshole.  Loki was having none of it though: Thor could save his admiring for later, much later, when they were both fucked out and high

on bliss.  He rolled his hips and true to form, Thor growled, fastened his lips on Loki’s neck and started both fucking him and sucking on of the biggest love-marks ever into his skin.

 

One of Thor’s arms moved under his ass so he could tilt their hips to a better angle, while his other hand clamped tight to Loki’s wrists, pinning them against the sand that cradled Loki’s body.  He plowed into Loki’s ass roughly, cock squeezing out more precum, claiming Loki as his.  The slenderer man wished he could hold on to something: Thor’s hair or his shoulders preferably, but conceded that he was helpless to do anything in this position except for crying out and moaning as he neck was sucked and his body was pounded into the shore.

 

The new position made Thor’s cock push against a point inside him that had Loki seeing stars.  He gave a cry of ecstasy, eyes going wide and hips bucking up in a desperate search for more.  His own cock was trapped between their bodies, rubbing against both their skin, lubricated by his own precum, although it was nowhere near as copious an amount as that which Thor was pumping into his ass.

 

He felt Thor groan against his neck.  “Lokiiii, Norns you feel so good like this.”  When the only answer he received was a drawn-out moan of bliss, he pulled his hand back from where it had been squeezing Loki’s ass-cheeks and wrapped it around Loki’s cock.

 

The now-Human gave a strangled groan, feeling his ass tighten around Thor’s cock. He was going to cum, just a few strokes and he would shake apart.  “Please!” he choked out, “please, Thor, now, oooooh.”

 

Thor obliged, leaning in to kiss, him as he stroked Loki up and down, swirling his thumb over the head of his cock.  Loki felt his balls draw up and then an electric shock ran all the way along his spine, making him trash and flail as much as his position allowed.  His seed spurted up onto his own chest, warm and sticky, painting stripes all over his abdomen.

 

And then he could do nothing but pant as Thor drove himself impossibly deeper, wet scales sliding fluently against Loki’s ass.  Thor pushed in again and again, muscles taught with the strain of it until he went rigid, tail curling and trashing as Loki felt a flood of semen pour into him.

 

Thor’s cock swelled in him, filling up the entire passage anchoring itself as it released wave after wave of cum.  Loki felt it warm up his bowels until at last the member inside him deflated and Thor slid free.  A rush of warmth from his ass told Loki that a big part of Thor’s load was sliding out of him, not helped at all by the fact that Thor raised one of his legs to the side.  The bigger man groaned as he looked at Loki’s open ass and how it twitched in the aftershocks of their pleasure.

 

“Whatever you do,” Loki panted when he had the breath for it again, “hang onto that rope.”

 

Thor laughed and leaned back in for another round of wet kisses.


End file.
